1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric power socket control system; in particular, it relates to an electric power socket control system allowing power supply/power break to an electric power socket device during a time interval chosen by a user or otherwise automatically and randomly at non-fixed time.
2. Description of Related Art
For the electric power socket, a user can typically plug an electric device to an electric power socket, and since users mostly stay indoors, it is very common to manually control the start or shutdown of the electric device. This control approach may work very well if the user stays indoors; however, suppose the user is currently outdoors, it may be inapplicable to turn on or off the electric device in this way.
To address the aforementioned issues, there are vendors providing a kind of software capable of turning on an electric device remotely such that a user can start an electric device from a remote location; meanwhile, with regards to the electric power socket, other vendors design a sort of mechanism capable of configuring power supply and power break operations within a certain duration of time. Unfortunately, this type of software my exhibit a drawback; that is, it is not possible to adjust in terms of countries and areas, and since time settings for different countries and areas vary, the mechanism for controlling the power supply and power break operations may generate errors if changes can not be made in accordance with different countries and areas.
Moreover, if the user needs to leave for a duration of time, e.g., due to vacation or other reasons, although it is possible to configure to turn on/off the indoor electric devices within a certain period, it is still too regular and usually not be able to provide the anti-theft effect, which also indicates a significant defect.
Consequently, the present invention would be an optimal solution if it is possible to, by means of the software installed on a handheld device, allow a user to perform power supply/power break operations to the electric power socket device automatically and randomly at non-fixed time within a selected time interval, and also to input the zip code of a different area so as to control the power supply/power break operations to the electric power socket device in conjunction with the data of that area.